Brownie
A Brownie is a faerie immensely loyal and devoted to the household designated to be their masters. Nearly every old magickal family has at least one Brownie in their service, and every magickal manor house is said to be occupied by one. They will do housework and cook, but they do not like to be seen and prefer working at night, when they will not be in their masters' way. They must do everything their masters command, unless they are freed. A Brownie can only be freed when presented with actual currency instead of the usual porridge and honey. As such, they tend to be mistreated, as in the case of the Highmore family's Brownies. Description Physical appearance Brownies are small faeries with large, bat-like ears and noses. They are usually light in complexion, and have only four fingers. Young Brownies have large eyes, but they become less prominent with age. Some Brownies have vestigial wings or whiskers. Brownies fashion their own clothes, usually out of scraps of cloth and spare buttons. Pants are often made from old socks and it is not uncommon to find a Brownie wearing clothing stolen from a child's doll. Behavior & nature Brownies must obey any and all commands given to them by their masters, even if they desire not to. The master's command is the Brownie's highest law, and if they break it, they tend to commit self-destructive acts. However, they may find loopholes or interpret their orders any way they choose. In part due to their absolute obedience, Brownies have come to be mistreated by their masters. They have no rights of their own, and instead are viewed as servants with no feelings. When a Brownie is mistreated, it will tend to work only just enough to obey its master's command, and will be more likely to take liberty with their masters' orders and exploit loopholes. Treating a Brownie with kindness and respect and regularly gifting them with honey and porridge will eventually reduce the effects of mistreatment. Brownies are so intensely loyal to their masters that they will not allow themselves to be set free unless they are presented with actual currency as payment for their services. They will torture and maim themselves if they believe it will please their master, as did many Brownies under the Highmore family's care. They serve entire families, and are often passed down in wills. If a Brownie has children, they are also made to serve the same family as their parents, or are sold to other wealthy magickal families. Brownies rarely speak with humans, but they hold frequent and affectionate conversations with one another. They are known to have general assemblies, often gathering on rocky outcroppings. While some Brownies are abused by their masters, some are genuinely loved and cared for. Some witches treat their Brownies like adored pets or dolls, lavishing praise on them for doing their duties. Diet Brownies will eat any leftover scraps of food, as well as garden flowers. However, their favorite foods are honey and porridge. Habitat Brownies make their homes in unused parts of the houses they serve, often in attics or within the walls. Abilities Brownies have their own brand of powerful magick, which allows them to perform their duties, as well as teleport. Brownies are more than just humble servants to their household, but also fierce protectors of their masters and their possessions. Brownies are not allowed to hold wands, and usually are required to ask permission from their masters to use their magick for anything other than chores. History Brownies are originally from Scotland and Northern England, where they inhabited manor houses and did menial chores in exchange for porridge and honey. They would abandon the house if their gifts were called payments, or if the owners of the house mistreated them. In the kitchen, close by the fire, was a seat reserved for the house Brownie. However, in the House Brownie Act of 1586, Brownies were mandated to "belong" to a family, and therefore could not abandon their manor homes without "proper reason". This proper reason turned out to be actual currency. Without being properly paid, Brownies were essentially enslaved to magickal families, and their mistreatment became more and more frequent. Known Brownies * Lickspittle * Stitch * Tap Category:Brownies Category:Jobs